A Hitchhiker's Guide to Demigods
by UnofficialLibrarian
Summary: a hitchhiker takes a ride with Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Rachel. Little did he know that he was getting into a hair raising adventure only our favorite demigods could provide
1. My really dumb idea

**Prologue**

Call me crazy but this really happened. A couple of months ago, I went on a trip to California by bus, the trip there was fine, if not a little uncomfortable, but it was the trip back that was crazy.

I don't know who I'm supposed to blame for all of this, I could blame the bus driver for leaving me stranded, I could blame myself for being stupid enough to not notice the bus leaving. I could even blame my friends, Max, Sophie, and Angela, for convincing me to take the trip in the first place. But I blame myself, for being stupid enough to get into a van filled with crazy teens, and actually think things would be okay. It's like horror movies have taught me nothing!

I'm Ethan Reynolds, and this is my exciting neurotic totally unbelievable (yet utterly true) story.

**Chapter 1: Hitchhiking**

One word floated through my head as I surveyed my situation: hitchhiking. That was the only way I could see of getting home. So of course, being the bonehead I was I tried it.

It wasn't long before a blue minivan slowed to a halt in front of me.

The window slowly opened and I gulped, I felt like I was in a horror movie. That is until I saw the driver.

He was a teen, with shaggy black hair and bright sea-green eyes

"Hey," said the teen, a goofy grin plastered on his face. It didn't fool me though, I' m going to be a psychologist one day and I'm pretty good at reading people. This kid had a sad look in his eyes, like he expected to meet an opponent stronger than him one day.

"Um," I said intelligently, "I'm trying to get home to New York, and my tour bus sort of stranded-," here I was cut off as the driver called into the car

"Hey Annabeth! This guy said he's trying to get back to New York too!" then I heard a cry of "WHAT? SEAWEED BRAIN!" the girl (I'm guessing Annabeth) dropped her voice to a whisper and began to argue with the boy in what sounded like a secret language. Then the boy popped his head out the window, quickly followed by a girl I could only assume was Annabeth.

She had golden blonde hair, and dangerous gray eyes, like she was scanning me for weaknesses. I trembled, she glared at me for a moment, than both teens ducked back in side and resumed whispering in the same language, until I heard the Annabeth girl say matter-of-factly "We need Rachel," then from the back I heard another girl's voice exclaim "yeah we have a problem,"

Annabeth groaned, "What Thalia?"

The other girl, Thalia replied "Rachel's asleep,"

"Then wake her up Pinecone Face!"

"Watch it Kelp Head! I'll wake her up, but I want it on record that I'm not responsible for any damage," there was a pause, then a sharp yelp then a third voice, probably Rachel's, said angrily, "OW! Thalia!"

The middle window was rolled and I saw two teen girls, the first one had electric blue eyes, choppy black hair, and on her head, was a silver circlet that looked very strange with her punk clothes. The other girl had bright green eyes and wild red hair. The punk was looking at the other girl expectantly, and the other girl was staring at me intently

"Well, Rachel?" said the punk, (I'm guessing Thalia)

Rachel nodded and said calmly, "He's fine!"

Thalia smiled and waved her hand motioning for me to approach the car

"How about you travel in 'style' with us," she said, a bit sarcastically. I hesitated "c'mon we don't bite!" then after a pause she added, "everyone."

I admit I was really nervous, but I really needed a ride, So I got in the van.

I wish I had known what I was getting into…


	2. Speaking of Stars

**Hi all! Here is the second chapter! Yup 2 chapters in**

**3 days!**

**There is one thing I need to address: This isn't a parody of a Hitchhiker's**

**Guide to the Galaxy, it's only the title.**

**Please read my new chapter and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 2**

So in the van there were six of us, three girls and (since I joined) three boys. The three girls were of course, Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth. The three boys were me, the driver (turns out his name's Percy) and the youngest of all, fourteen year old Nico Di Angelo.

From the start, I could tell these kids were insane.

First there was Nico. He was fourteen but at times he would act a lot older.

Then there was Thalia and Percy. They were both obviously leaders and the fact that they were so alike made them fight over everything. At the moment they were arguing over who should drive.

"Thalia! It's my turn! Get over it!"

"I should drive! I'm better!"

"Oh yeah? What about dear cousin's van?" here Thalia turned red, either from anger or embarrassment

"I told you to never mention that!"

This continued for almost an hour until Thalia made some choice suggestions of where Percy could shove the steering wheel and Percy asking if that would stop her from wanting to drive.

So we stopped at a campsite.

"Hey! Help!" I turned to see Nico tangled up in one of the two tents.

"What the heck Nico!" said Annabeth "How the heck did that happen!" she and Rachel rushed over to help untangle Nico. The other reactions were not so encouraging. Thalia was doubled over, laughing her butt off. Percy was making his way towards Nico, but the process was slowed since he had to stop to finish laughing every few feet.

"Why?" was all Annabeth said. Nico blushed

"I think Bianca and I used to go camping. You know, when we were younger, I thought I could do it!" Thalia finally straightened up.

"I can handle the tents," she said as though it should have been obvious. Everyone else certainly acted like they should have thought to ask her, but it didn't matter, after Nico was untangled she set to work on the tents, having them up surprisingly fast, in only about fifteen or twenty minutes.

The two tents were medium sized, not huge but enough for three people each. There was a bit debate about the sleeping arrangements but it quickly became clear the only way would be to split up, Boys in one tent, girls in the other.

I woke up late that night, to the sound of Nico snoring lightly. Percy, however, was not in the tent. For some reason, I felt like going down to the lake near the campsite, so following my instincts (something I now consider before acting upon, as it's how I got in this situation) I did.

At the lake I saw a figure on a blanket. Sure enough that figure was Percy.

"Hey," Percy said, not turning around, "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied

"Wanna join me?" Percy asked, holding up a six pack of coke.

I stumbled down to the blanket, where Percy was staring up at the stars.

"You like the stars?" I asked

Percy nodded thoughtfully "the constellations, mostly,"

"What's your favorite?" Percy frowned for a moment, thinking, then he answered

"You see that cluster, near the treetops?" I couldn't but I nodded anyway.

"It's called the Huntress, if I had to pick one, I would have to choose that one,"

"Why?"

" The story, it's not one many people hear, but it's good,"

"What is it?" I asked, interested

" Her real name was Zoe Nightshade, and she was the fifth Hesperide. She is almost never mentioned because she fell in love with Hercules, and helped him trick her father, Atlas. She was disowned from her family, her life was basically ruined and then Hercules didn't even give her any credit!" he glared at the ground menacingly, " Hercules ruined her trust in men, she swore off romantic love and became a hunter of Artemis,"

"Of course that's not what really put her in the stars,"

" Then what was?"

Percy sighed, like it affected him too.

"Well Zoe was so good at being a hunter, that she eventually became Artemis's second-in-command, her lieutenant. Then Artemis was kidnapped. Zoe was forced to take another hunter, who was a daughter of Hades, a daughter of Zeus, a satyr, and a son of Poseidon to find her. She didn't want to take boys but she made an exception for the satyr."

"Wait," I said, a little confused, "what about the son of Poseidon?"

Percy turned red, "Um, well, h-he wasn't supposed to um go?" he said, sounding strangely embarrassed, "it's just, his, um friend, a daughter of Athena, was also kidnapped, and he needed to rescue her."

"But, we're talking about Zoe." Percy said quickly, "The five had to go to a mountain where Artemis and the daughter of Athena were being held captive.

On the way there they ran into some trouble,"

"What?" I asked

"Well, have you ever heard of Talos?" I nodded

"They ran into him, and the other hunter, the daughter of Hades, sacrificed herself to save her friends. The son of Poseidon tried to stop her, he even offered to go himself, but she had made her choice, and she died. The son of Poseidon lived with a lot of guilt for a while,"

"Why?" I asked, for what felt like the millionth time tonight

"Well, that particular hunter was fairly new, and she had a younger brother, the son of Poseidon promised the hunter's brother that he would protect her, and he failed."

"What happened then?"

"They arrived at Atlas's mountain. Zoe died. She had been bitten by the dragon, Ladon, and hurt in the fight with Atlas. To thank her for her sacrifice, Artemis put her in the sky," After Percy finished the story, we sat in silence for a while. His story really got to me, the way he told it, like he had been part of it. Weird.

After a while I said to Percy, "You like Greek Myths don't you?" Percy nodded

"Ever thought about studying them in college?"

"That, and marine biology," he answered, "so the easy subjects." he laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh, it's kind of an inside joke," Percy explained, "no one else really gets it either,"

That was really where our conversation ended. For some reason, that night I kept thinking about the things he said. He was really different, but then so were all of them.


	3. Asking the awkward questions

**Hi**** all! I'm really really really sorry it took me so long to update**

**But I'v had a lot going on, so sorry I had writers block**

**I don't own anything but Ethan and his life.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day we were on the road again. Thalia was driving, and I have to say she was better than I thought after Percy's comment about their cousin's car.

I decided I needed to get to know these people some more so I decided to get them talking, especially after last night's conversation with Percy.

"So," I started, trying to make this, right, "Where did you all meet?" That caused a small wave of giggles, as though there were funny stories attached to each of these meetings, or maybe not the meetings themselves, but there were memories.

"Well," Percy started, next to me, "Thalia, Nico and I are cousins on our dads' side-"

"They're just as different as we are," Thalia said, I wasn't sure if she was joking, the three cousins seemed very alike to me. Percy seemed to think the same thing because he added, "Well, Mr. Brunner disagrees; he thinks we're _too _alike. That's why he wouldn't let me do that, um, thing…" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well it didn't matter what Mr. Brunner thought about that, you snuck away any way!" accused Annabeth

"NICO MADE ME!" Percy practically yelled "He guilted me into it when I said he was too young!" Nico looked up when Percy finished and added

"You deserved it,"

"How exactly did I deserve it?" Percy asked, wildly

Nico shrugged, "Eh, yah just did," an awkward silence followed this before Percy continued with my original question.

"SO, Annabeth and I go to the same camp, we all do, but she's the only one I actually met there."

"What about Rachel?" I asked tentatively

"She and I met at the Hoover Dam," Percy answered; Thalia gave a shout of laughter.

"HA!" we all looked at her strangely, "I'm- sorry- just- thinking-of- and- Dam!" here she dissolved into peals of laughter followed by Percy doing the same. The two cousins tried to explain their actions, but it all came out in disjointed words between laughs.

"-and Zoe's FACE!" giggled Thalia. That surprised me; hadn't the hunter in the story been named Zoe. I shrugged that thought off, it had been a story. Even if Zoe had been a real person, she would have died thousands of years ago. No, I was just being silly.

"Then Rachel and I reconnected at freshmen orientation at our new school," Percy smiled, "Good times, "he sighed. Both Rachel and Annabeth looked at him like he had just said_ I enjoy eating large, smelly boots,_ Percy held up his hands defensively "Kidding,"

"So you all kind of met through Percy?" I asked Annabeth and Thalia shook their heads

"Some of us knew each other before Percy," Annabeth said indignantly "Like Thalia and I, for instance." Thalia nodded

"We met when we both ran away," Annabeth groaned,  
>"Why would you say that Thalia? Now he's going to think we have emotional problems!"(I kinda did)<p>

"Whatever, my mom hated me, and your stepmom rivaled Cinderella's! The point is those were some of the best times of my life running around with you and… and Luke," a silence fell over the car, against my better judgment I asked

"Who's Luke?" there was more uncomfortable silence, then Percy spoke up

"Luke was a really brave guy, he was sort of our friend, but he made some bad choices, fell into the wrong group. Still, he did the right thing in the end, he saved us, even if…" he trailed off a wistful, sad look on his face, the same one everyone in the car had. After that the subject was quickly changed.

"So, Ethan," Rachel said, "You've heard enough about all of us, what about you and _your_ friends?"

"Um, well my best friends are Max Edwards, he's into engineering, and he's dating one of my other friends, Sophie Van Grace, they're an unusual match, I mean he likes to build things, and she likes hair and makeup, weird but before they started dating it was pretty obvious that they liked each other." Everyone had that look again, like they were thinking about bad memories.

"Then there's my best friend Angela Davis, she's really into art. We've been best friends since we were six; she's always there for me. I mean we fight sometimes, but she is an awesome friend," I don't know what made me say all that.

"Sooo, you're in love with her," said Nico. It wasn't a question

"WHAT! NO" I shouted a little too loudly, "Why would you think that!" everyone and I mean _everyone _in the car rolled their eyes at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We had been driving for a couple of hours, and tensions were starting to run high again.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico had been arguing for the past hour, Rachel had been doodling in her notebook, and kept groaning that they were all wrong than throwing them behind her, mostly they landed on my head. Annabeth had stopped spewing random architecture facts (apparently that was her passion) and was now staring dejectedly out the window. I myself had stopped trying to pry information from them and had started absent mindedly kicking Rachel's seat.

"NO," she groaned, for the hundredth time, "This one is even worse!" she threw the paper at me, then added

"And STOP KICKING ME!" I stopped kicking her. That was when we heard it. A loud angry growl, it kind of sounded like a lion. Then something slammed into the back of the Van.


	4. and the action begins

**Hey people! sorry for the long wait, but whateva!**

**Read this and PLEASE review, they are like air for me**

**Chapter 4**

The first thing to happen was for Percy to shout, "Everyone out of the car!" Everyone began scrambling to get out of the car, they hadn't waited for him to tell them, it was like they had been through something like this many times before.

Once we were all out of the car, they all did the last thing I expected, instead of running away, like I expected them to, but stood their ground, their hands each drifting almost absentmindedly towards different places, Thalia towards the bracelet on her wrist, Annabeth towards her sleeve, Nico towards his hip, Rachel's hand was drifting to her back pocket, and Percy? Percy had taken out a cheap looking ballpoint pen and was waving it around threateningly.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" I shouted, "Come on!"

Percy looked at me a little freaked out, "Ethan! Get out of here!"

"What about you?" I said, "Why aren't you going anywhere?"

"Just take cover! And don't freak out till you hear our side of the story!"

I was about to ask what he meant when the thing that had hit us leapt out of the woods.

It was a lion.

Not just any lion, an enormous lion about the size of a truck!

"What the heck is THAT!" I shouted,

"Uhh," Percy said hesitantly, "Well what do you see?"

"I SEE AN ENORMOUS LION THAT LOOKS PRETTY HUNGRY!" I yelled, he looked a little surprised by that.

_He probably thinks I'm insane,_ I thought

"Wait, you actually can _see_ that?" asked Thalia, surprised. They didn't have time to ponder what this meant because at that moment, the lion pounced.

Everyone made a circle around the lion, and pulled out WEAPONS! Annabeth and Rachel pulled out daggers, Nico a black sword, Thalia pulled a silver bow out of thin air, along with a quiver of arrows, and Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into a long bronze sword.

"YOU HAVE WEAPONS!" I was officially freaking out.

"Duh," said Rachel as though it was obvious, "Percy, Thalia, what do we do?"

"Throw something down his throat!" said Percy, still on edge. Annabeth looked up.

"We have Coke in the car!"

"That should work," said Thalia "ETHAN!" she yelled to me, "If you're not gonna hide, Can you get a bottle of Coke?" I just stood there in shock, they were being attacked by a GIANT LION, and she was worried about being THIRSTY!

"GO!" screamed Annabeth. I ran to the trunk, pulled out the cooler, opened it and took out a bottle of Coke, and tossed it to Thalia. Just before the lion stepped on the car. Instead of drinking it she shook it up and tossed it to Percy, who was nearest to the lion's mouth.

"HEY, UGLY!" shouted Percy. The lion roared angrily in response, and Percy threw the Coke into the lion's mouth. The lion started to choke. He shook his head hard, then he EXPLODED and I mean _exploded. _ Yellow dust cascaded from all directions. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT?" they all looked like they were gonna tell a long story.

"Before we answer we should probably get into the woods," said Annabeth, "just in case there are more,"

When we

, now I want answers," everyone looked to Percy

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked a little bit nervous

"Duh," said Thalia, "You're the only one in the car who ever told a random mortal your secret,"

"HEY!" said Rachel, angrily

"I'm sorry, Rach," said Annabeth, "But don't worry, we're criticizing Seaweed Brain over there," she looked pointedly at Percy, "Just tell him!"

"Okay," Percy sighed, "Ethan, you know about the Greek Myths right?" I nodded

"Well they're real," he said, "the Gods, the monsters, everything," for one moment I was speechless, than I burst out laughing

"Funny guys," I laughed, "you had me going for a second there,"

"We're _not _joking," said Annabeth, seriously, "This is real," I looked around, no one was treating this as a joke, so it must be what they believe,

"Have you ever, I dunno, seen anything weird or unexplainable?" asked Nico. I thought about it

"Well, about two years ago, I went to San Francisco with my sister Meg, and we took a tour of Alcatraz-"here I was cut off by groaning coming from Annabeth and Percy

"Let me guess," said Percy, "you were standing in the courtyard, when suddenly these three kids with weapons, and a guy with only one eye and a dude with way too many hands, burst through a wall followed by a scary snake lady with heads coming out of her belt, carrying two swords with scary mist coming off of it?"

"H-how did you know?" I asked, stunned

"Because that was _us,_" snorted Annabeth, "we demigods aren't normal,"  
>"Wait WHAT? DEMIGODS?" I freaked<p>

"_di immortales,_" said Percy, "I knew we were forgetting to tell him something,"

"Okay," said Annabeth, calmly "so you know how in Greek myths, the gods would, you know, have kids with mortals? Well they are called demigods, and that's what we are,"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thalia said, reintroducing herself

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," said Nico, smugly

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," said Annabeth, this was starting to sound familiar to me,

"Rachel Dare, I'm not a demigod,_ but_ I am the one and only oracle of Delphi,"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," then I remembered why this sounded familiar

"Like in that story you told me," I said, "the one about Zoe Nightshade," Percy turned a little red

"Yeah, that was us," he said, a little nervous

"_That's_ why it sounded like you knew the characters,"

"Yup," he said.

"Well," said Thalia, obviously bored with the awkwardness of the situation, "Let's get those tents set up!"


	5. Introducing Hank or I can't title this

**Here it is the long awaited fifth chapter!**

**Yay!**

**And without further ado, to help me with the disclaimer is my sick laptop (he's really down with a virus but just pretend) HANK THE NEANDERTHAL**

**Me: Hank, until you're better, I OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Hank: All you own is Ethan, and my character**

**Me: you don't have a character**

**Hank: WHAT? I've helped you with every single chapter and I don't even have a CHARCTER?**

**Me: (awkwardly walking out) Okay I don't own Percy Jackson but Hank is really is my best friend, I promise.**

Despite the fact that the kids were half god, they could not, for their lives, light a fire.

"No," Annabeth was insisting

"Whyyyy," whined Thalia, "It's a good idea!"

"No, Thalia," Annabeth insisted, "using lightning to set a fire is_ not _a good idea!"

"Why not?" whined Thalia

"Well for one thing, you could set the entire forest on fire!"

"But-"  
>"And for another, that would set a much larger fire than you might think,"<p>

"Bu-"

"No,"

"B-"

"No, and that's final!" Thalia rolled her eyes

"Fine," she grumbled "but we still don't have a fire."

"Rach?" they said, in unison. Rachel looked up

"Don't look at me; I've never played with fire."

Just then Percy came over, "I thought you packed matches," he said to Rachel, who promptly turned red as her hair and started mumbling that they were in her bag.

OoOoOoOo

We finally got a fire started… after an hour… and twelve matches.

As we sat by the fire, I felt I just had to ask

"Okay, so, what's it like being a demigod?" I asked, then added, "Or an oracle?" I nodded to Rachel, who smiled great fully

Percy was the first to speak, "Well, it's terrifying, dangerous, depressing, and you become _really_ paranoid," he looked around, and smiled, "but y'know it's also kinda cool, I mean you get to go on quests, some of us even have cool powers, like I can sort of control water, and as you can probably guess, Thalia can do stuff with lightning, and Nico is just a little scary." I looked at the young kid; he wasn't really all that dangerous looking, to be honest he was sometimes a little difficult to take seriously. The demigods (Wow, it really felt weird to say _that_) noticed the strange look on my face, and Percy added,

"You might think Nico is harmless now, but you haven't seen him in action," Nico smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows. Everyone laughed at this.

"These, um, for lack of a better word, _superpowers_, must come in handy when things like… like," at a loss for words I started gesturing towards the highway, "like, um, whatever happened back there… happen,"

"Yeah," sighed Nico, "monsters attacking you left and right gets old pretty quick."

Percy then added, "But, at least ya get a break at good ol' Camp Half Blood!"

Annabeth, seeing the incredibly confused look on my face, explained, "Camp Half Blood is a camp for people like us, demigods," then, of course, added, "and, the one and only, Oracle of Delphi," Rachel smiled.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that this camp isn't like regular summer camps, huh?" I said, Rachel snorted

"You can say that again," she said, "I'm really the only one who's actually_ been _to a regular summer camp!"**(AN: I honestly don't know if Rachel really has, but her parents seem like they would ship her off to camp for the summer) **

"Hey!" said Thalia indignantly, "What about me and Annabeth?"

"Annabeth and I." (Guess who said _that_)

Rachel rolled her eyes, "A twelve year old running around in the wilderness with a fourteen year old and a six year old with a knife is NOT a summer camp,"

Thalia added, "Don't forget Grover, he's a _satyr_." (That last part was for me)

Rachel shook her head, "Still not a regular summer camp, at most it is very,_ very_ odd camping,"

"But what's Camp Half Blood like?" I asked

"Well," said Percy, "You train, and fight, climb the rock wall that has lava pouring down the sides, get prophecies made by the oracle, and if you're _really_ lucky you go on life threatening quests, and don't, well, die."

This all struck me as a little scary but the way they were all smiling suggested something else.

"Wow," I said, "This camp must be really important to you all."

Annabeth smiled, "You have no idea."

Percy smiled, "It's where we met,"

"Heck it's where _I_ met everyone!" said Nico

"Technically," Annabeth said, "The only one you really met there was Rachel, everyone else you met at Westover Hall."

"Yeah but you were taking us to camp." (That was Nico)

"True enough," Annabeth replied

"By the way," Nico added, "I'm sorry you fell off that cliff."

"Hey, no hard feelings," Annabeth said, "besides it's more Percy's fault than yours."

"You guys just can't pass up an opportunity to make fun of me; can you?" Percy sighed

For about five seconds there was silence. Then Thalia started to clap. Percy looked confused.

"WOW!" Thalia laughed, "Kelp Head knows a big word!" Everyone started laughing. When they stopped Percy turned to me and said "See,"

I laughed, so did everyone else.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "I fell but it's not like I hit the bottom,"

"That's true,"

"What else has happened there?" I asked

"Well," Percy thought, than looked at Annabeth, "It's where we had our first kiss."

Annabeth frowned, "Technically our first kiss was on Mount Saint Helens."

"Yeah, well our first kiss as an actual _couple_ was at camp." agreed Percy

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Remember that couples name the Aphrodite girls came up with, what was it again?"

"Wasn't it ummm…." Percy thought for a second

Annabeth snapped, "I've got it! It was _Percabeth_!"

Everyone burst out laughing

"What about that other kiss,"

Percy turned bright red.

"He almost died." Said Annabeth, "Then he 'forgot' to come back for a week,"

Percy sighed but before he could say anything Rachel tapped her watch and said

"If we want to actually _win _in a fight tomorrow, we should go to bed or um sleeping bag? I guess?"

As I crawled into my sleeping bag, I wondered what the story behind those missing weeks was…


End file.
